Fall For You
by Maple Lious
Summary: "Because a girl like you is impossible to find, Naruko."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisihimoto-Sensei**

**Typo(s), abal, etc.**

**Dont like, dont read, dont flame.**

Chapter 1.

Suara langkah kaki seorang gadis menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah KSHS. Langkah kaki jenjangnya dengan sengaja dihentakan dengan kasar pada lantai koridor sekolah.

"Menyebalkan !" Rutuknya dengan kesal, bibir mungilnya terlihat sedikit mengerucut.

"Teme no baka." Tambah gadis cantik pemilik bola mata berwarna biru safir itu. Wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum manis itu kini memerah akibat rasa marahnya, rambut berwarna mentari itu terlihat acak-acakan. Tangannya menggenggam pada tas yang dikenakannya.

Untuk saat ini baginya tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain daripada Sasuke Uchiha. Laki laki tertampan seantero KSHS yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Hari ini laki laki itu sudah membuatnya menunggu hingga 2 jam, dan sampai detik ini pun kekasihnya tersebut sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Memiliki kekasih yang populer di sekolah memang sangat menyebalkan. Seperti yang saat ini dialami oleh Naruko. Memiliki kekasih setampan Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat dengan kemampuan IQ diatas rata rata. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya ? Pastilah banyak gadis yang berlomba lomba mengejar cintanya.

"Apa kau pergi dengan para fansgirlmu hah ?" Tanyanya dengan geram saat membayangkan kekasihnya itu tengah bersantai dikelilingi gadis gadis cantik yang selama ini selalu mengejar kekasihnya. "Sakura ? Atau karin ? Atau siapa hah Teme ?" Jeritnya ketika langkah kakinya sudah membawanya di parkiran sekolah. Beruntung tidak ada murid yang terganggu dengan jeritannya Naruko.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan mema'afkanmu Sasuke." Naruko mengambil nafas dalam dalam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya suara dingin dari arah samping Naruko. Secara _refleks _Naruko berpaling kearah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang murid Konoha Senior High School tengah berdiri di depan mobil berwarna hitam metalicnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Teme ! Kau..." Masih dengan tatapan marahnya Naruko berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau marah ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya. Pertanyaan bodoh yang sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya.

"TENTU SAJA !" Teriak Naruko tepat di depan wajah pangeran KSHS itu. "Kau sudah membuatku menunggumu selama dua jam Teme, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menunggumu selama berjam-jam seperti ini."

"Ma'af." Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, kata yang memiliki sejuta arti dimata Sasuke. Tapi tidak berarti sama sekali dimata Naruko. Kejadian seperti ini sudah terlalu sering berulang-ulang terjadi, Sasuke membuat Naruko marah dan dia hanya meminta ma'af kemudian semuanya selesai, Naruko menghentikan aksi marah marahnya. Dan kali ini Naruko pikir dia tidak akan mema'afkan kekasihnya begitu saja seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya.

"Pergilah sesukamu," Naruko menatap Sasuke dalam, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya diparkiran sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan mau menunggumu lagi." Tambah Naruko sebelum ia benar benar menghilang dari pandangan mata onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat mengerti mengapa kekasihnya itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin didengarnya, namun karena sifatnya yang selalu membuat Naruko kesal mau tidak mau dia harus mendengar penuturan tersebut. Dia memang sering membuat Naruko menunggu sampai marah seperti ini, seperti menunggunya selesai latihan basket, band, osis, atau sekedar menunggu para fansgirls Sasuke pulang supaya mereka bisa pulang bersama. Mungkin Naruko bosan, bosan menunggu. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa mereka paling tidak suka jika harus 'menunggu'. Mungkin Naruko kekasihnya juga seperti itu, tidak suka menunggu. Lagi pula siapa yang suka menunggu ? Dia sendiri saja enggan jika harus disuruh menunggu. Sasuke menyadari menunggunya selama ini pasti sangat melelahkan dan juga membosankan bagi Naruko.

.

.

Semakin bertambah kekesalan Naruko, karena jemputannya belum kunjung datang. Hari ini seperti bukan milik Naruko.

"Lama sekali.."

Drtt... Drtt.. Drttt...

"Moshi moshi ?" Naruko mengangkat telpon yang masuk,

"Itachi-nii ?"

"Benarkah ?"

"Aaahhh... Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih cepat."

"Hn. Baiklah."

Naruko berniat untuk kembali ke tempat parkir sekolah, kembali menemui Sasuke-nya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah memarahi dan menuduh Sasuke yang tidak tidak. Tapi mobil jemputannya sudah tiba,

"Aku pulang bersama Sasuke, jadi kembalilah kerumah." Ucap Naruko pada supir pribadinya, yang dijawab "Baik." Sambil sedikit mengangguk hormat pada majikannya. Sementara Naruko kembali membalikkan badannya menuju tempat parkir dimana tadi ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Baru saja kakinya melangkah satu langkah mobil ferari berwarna hitam metalic menghampiri Naruko. Naruko langsung berdiri didepan mobil tersebut, menghalangi jalan mobil tersebut,

"Sasuke ?" Panggil Naruko dari balik kaca jendela mobil, Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Naruko.

"Gomen." Ujar Naruto

"Bukankah aku yang salah ?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit heran, kenapa Naruko yang meminta ma'af bukannya dirinya. Dia memang berniat meminta ma'af tapi ternyata malah Naruko yang terlebih dahulu meminta ma'af. Dan untuk apa Naruko minta ma'af ?

"Aku dengar dari Itachi-nii tadi kau pergi karena Itachi-nii meminta tolong padamu,"

"Tadinya aku berpikir kau pergi bersama_ fansgirls_mu."

"Tetap saja aku sudah membuatmu lama menunggu." Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit senyumannya,

"Memang," tanggap Naruko enteng

"Lalu ?"

"Lupakan saja." Ucap Naruko, dan Sasuke hanya bergumam "Hn."

"Tadi kau pergi kemana bersama Itachi-nii ?"

"Gedung." Jawab Sasuke irit,

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Naruko heran, apa keluarga Uchiha akan membuat pesta meriah ?

"Pesta."

"Hah ?" Apa yang dipikirkan Naruko memang benar, tapi pesta apa ?

"Pesta ?"

"Hn, pesta pertunangan."

"Tunangan ?" Siapa yang akan bertunangan ?, apa Sasuke berniat mengajaknya bertunangan ? (Batin Naruko kepedean :D) atau Itachi-nii yang akan bertunangan dengan Konan-nee ? Tapi yang Naruko tahu satu bulan yang lalu Itachi-nii sudah putus dari konan, jadi ? (Ayamku ? #ignore.)

"Apa salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha akan bertunangan ?" Tanya Naruko dengan pertanyaan yang sepertinya tidak dipikirkan otaknya baik baik.

"Tentu saja baka."

"Huh, siapa yang akan bertunangan ?"

"..." Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh 'rahasia' tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya.

"Teme ? Aku tanya padamu siapa yang akan bertunangan ?" Dan kembali Sasuke hanya memberikan seulas senyuman rahasinya pada Naruko, Naruko tentu sebal dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, sekarang katakan keluaraga mana yang akan bertunangan dengan salah satu keluarga Uchiha ?"

"Hyuuga." Jawaban yang membuat hati Naruko terhenyak, mendengar kata Hyuuga mengingatkannya pada gadis pemalu seumuran dengannya yang pernah menjadi 'teman dekat' dari kekasihnya, Sasuke. Banyak yang mengatakan Sasuke dan Hinata memang pernah berpacaran saat mereka duduk di bangku Junior High School. Tapi saat Naruko menanyakan langsung pada Sasuke, Sasuke tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jelas. Sasuke hanya menjawab "Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu." Atau "Bisakah kau tidak menanyakan hal itu ?". Naruko juga pernah menanyakan langsung pada Hinata, namun gadis itu terlalu pemalu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya, Hinata hanya menjawab "itu... Itu... Ma'af Naruko-san." Apa maksudnya coba ?

"Hinata ?" Tanya Naruko dengan air wajah yang tidak begitu hangat,

"Hn."

TBC

Review please... _/|\_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sankyuu yang udah review and follow. :)**

**Buat yang udah baca tapi gak review (sider) juga makasih. :D**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Typo (s), abal, aneh, OOC, etc.**

**Dont like, dont read, dont flame.**

**Chapter 2.**

Liburan musim panas tiba, saatnya untuk Naruko pergi mengunjungi neneknya di Sunagakure.

Sepertinya liburan sekarang benar benar akan dihabiskannya di Sunagakure. Kebetulan dia mengenal salah satu keluarga di Suna, meskipun bukan keluarga sedarah tapi keluarga Naruko sangat akrab dengan keluarga tersebut. Sampai sampai Nenek sudah menganggap Naruko seperti cucunya sendiri.

Naruko juga berjanji tidak akan pulang ke Konoha sebelum waktu liburan habis, itulah yang diungkapkannya saat berpamitan pada ayahnya tertampan sedunia dan pada ibunya tercerewet sedunia pula.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan liburanmu di Suna ?"

"Yakin! sangat yakin."

"Kau tidak akan datang ke pesta pertunangan-"

"Tidak.. Tidak, itu tidak penting." Naruko memotong ucapan ibunya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menutup rapat rapat matanya, berpura-pura tidak peduli soal pertunangan yang akan digelar keluarga Uchiha.

"Hmm..." Gumam Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang melihat kelakuan putrinya,

"Tou-sama... Kaa-chan... Menghabiskan waktu bersama Chiyo baa-san jauh lebih penting daripada menghadiri pertunangan."

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sangat merindukan Chiyo Baa-san." Kushina tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruko.

"Tentu saja Kaa-chan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menjahilinya."

"Hei jangan nakal! Kau tahu kan Chiyo Baa-san sudah sangat tua ? Jadi jangan coba coba menjahilinya."

"Memangnya kenapa ? Mudah terkena serangan jantung kah ?"

"Ahhh.. Bukan ! Kau bisa terkena kutukan karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada orang tua."

"Hare gene maseh percaya kutukan ? Please deh !" Ujar Naruko dengan bahasa gaulnya, yang kontan membuat Kushina tidak suka.

"Hei!" Protes Kushina.

"Baik.. Baik. Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan nenek itu, lagi pula aku juga masih sayang nyawaku. Sasori-nii bisa membunuhku jika aku ketahuan menjahili Chiyo baa-san." Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan putri semata wayang mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat." Pamit Naruko.

"Hati hati dijalan."

"Baik." Naruko masuk kedalam mobil pribadinya yang akan mengantarkannya ke Suna. Dia sudah berpamitan pada Sasuke sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Suna, sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan kepergiannya ke Suna. Sasuke bahkan tidak menunjukkan raut sedih atau apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa dia akan kehilangan Naruko untuk beberapa waktu. dan tentu itu membuat Naruko benar benar tidak ingin menghubungi Sasuke sedikit pun.

'Mungkin dia lebih memfokuskan diri pada pertunangannya.' Batin Naruko. Lagi pula setelah kepulangannya dari Suna dia bukanlah kekasih Sasuke lagi. Secara otomatis hubungan mereka terputus karena pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Jadi tidak ada alasan apapun untuk menghubungi Sasuke lagi. Sekarang Naruko juga akan fokus pada dirinya sendirinya. Suna menantinya, dia akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya disana.

.

.

.

"Naruko ?" Panggilan suara seseorang mengusik alam bawah sadar Naruko. Pagi buta seperti ini kenapa sudah ada yang berteriak memanggil namanya, ini kan liburan seharusnya dia bisa bangun kapan saja dia mau, pikir Naruko.

"Naruko ?" Panggilnya lagi kemudian, langkah kaki lemahnya menuju kearah kamar Naruko. Nenek Chiyo menggedor-gedor pintunya supaya cucu berambut kuningnya itu segera bangun.

"Gadis pemalas bangun! Ada telpon dari ibumu."

" hahhh... Kenapa Kaa-chan menelpon pagi pagi sekali ?" Teriak Naruko dari dalam kamarnya. Naruko sengaja tidak mengaktifkan telepon genggamnya karena tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Meskipun Naruko mematikan telpon genggamnya ternyata Kushina masih bisa menghubunginya melalui telpon rumah kediaman Akasuna.

"Pagi pagi ? Jam 11 siang kau bilang pagi ? Memangnya kau mau bangun jam berapa ?" Tanya nenek Chiyo dengan sedikit kesal pada cucu pemalasnya itu. Padahal Naruko itu seorang gadis tapi kenapa pemalasnya melebihi nenek nenek seperti dia, Sasori saja cucu laki lakinya tidak sepemalas Naruko."Cepat bangun !"

"Hoamppp... Moshi moshi ?" Dengan tidak sopannya Naruko menguap lebar saat mengangkat telpon dari ibunya,

" hahh..." Dikonoha sana Kushina hanya menghela nafas pelan, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Apa kau tidak berniat pulang sekarang Naru-chan ?"

"Hoampp... Sudah kubilang tidak akan pulang sebelum waktu liburan habis Kaa-chan."

"Hhh.. Baiklah, mata ashita."

Naruko tahu kenapa ibunya menelpon menanyakan kepulangannya ke Konoha, ya hari ini hari pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Untuk apa dia datang ? Menyakiti dirinya sendiri ? Sebaiknya dia pergi berjalan jalan di kota Suna, menghilangkan perasaan kalut yang memenuhi dipikirannya.

"Sasori-nii ?" Sasori membalikkan badannya ke belakang, ke arah Naruko memanggil namanya.

"Hn ?"

"Apa di Suna pernah hujan ?" Naruko melihat seluruh pemandangan Suna dari atas menara di pusat kota Suna yang terlihat gersang.

"Pernah."

"Ah ? Benarkah ?"

"Hn," angguk Sasori "hujan pasir." Naruko sweatdrop.

"Maksudku hujan air seperti di Konoha."

"Hahhh... Kau ini." Hela nafas Sasori yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari gadis yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Apa tidak pernah mencoba membuat hujan buatan ?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya seadanya.

"Oh iya apa disini juga tidak ada ramen ? Persediaan ramenku habis Sasori-nii."

"Tidak ada, salahmu sendiri kenapa kau membawa persediaan ramen hanya untuk satu minggu, padahal kau berlibur disini selama dua minggu."

"Aku membawa persediaan untuk dua minggu, hanya saja... Aku -"

"Makan banyak ramen karena kau pikir persediaannya masih banyak ?" Potong Sasori, yang memperhatikan Naruko selama satu minggu ini hanya makan ramen, tidak pernah makan nasi.

"Hn." Jujur Naruko.

"Naruko ?"

"Ya ?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya ?"

"Ah ? Maksudmu apa Sasori-nii ?"

"Keceriaanmu tidak sehangat dulu."

"_What_ ?" Naruko mengerutkan kedua alisnya, sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kakaknya ini. 'Keceriaanmu tidak sehangat dulu ?' Apa _acting_nya selama ini supaya selalu terlihat ceria seperti biasanya tidak meyakinkan atau bisa disebut gagal ?

"Sifat ceriamu itu diibaratkan seperti topeng, kau tersenyum tapi sebenarnya kau menangis."

"..." Apa yang dikatakan Sasori memang benar, Naruko mengakui itu, dan jika ingin menyalahkan siapa yang bersalah kenapa seorang Naruko jadi seperti ini salahkan saja Sasuke. Batin ego Naruko muncul.

"Kau bisa membohongi orang lain tapi tidak kau bisa membohongiku."

"Baiklah kau menang Master Sasori."

"Jadi apa masalahmu ?" Naruko duduk dilantai menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, meluruskan kaki jenjangnya yang terasa pegal karena terus berdiri sedari tadi.

"Sasuke akan bertunangan."

"Malam ini dia akan bertunangan dengan Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."

'Hinata Hyuuga ?' Nama itu terasa tidak asing di telinga Sasori, Sasori yakin dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi ? Ingatan Sasori langsung tertuju pada Itachi. Satu minggu yang lalu Itachi mengundang sahabat sahabatnya di Akatsuki untuk datang ke pesta pertunangannya. dan Deidara menanyakan siapa gadis yang akan menjadi tunangannya, 'Hinata Hyuuga.' Itachi dengan jelas menyebutkan nama itu.

Sepertinya Sasori mengerti dengan masalah yang tengah dihadapi adiknya ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke ?"

"Tentu saja berakhir."

"Memang Sasuke sudah mengakhiri hubungan kalian secara resmi ?"

"Umm... Be..lum."

" hah... Kau ini." Desah Sasori

"Tidak perlu mengakhiri secara resmi pun hubungan kami sudah jelas akan berakhir." Sentak Naruko dengan yakin.

"Apa kau yakin yang bertunangan dengan Hinata itu Sasuke-mu ?"

"Ya ! Yakin, aku sangat yakin." Tegas Naruko.

"Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah kata pun Naruko..."

"Jika memang malam ini dia akan bertunangan seharusnya dia sudah memutuskan hubungan denganmu dari sejak dulu, karena cepat atau lambat kabar pertunangannya pasti menyebar di Konoha."

"..."

"Jika dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang pertunangan Hinata, bisa saja yang bertunangan dengan Hinata itu bukan Sasuke tapi orang lain."

"Apa kau berpikir kekasihmu itu seorang pengecut ? Meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri kemudian seenaknya bertunangan dengan wanita lain?"

'Tentu saja tidak.' Jawaban dari benak Naruko. Sasuke-nya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Sikap Sasuke memang dingin tapi bukan berarti hatinya juga sedingin sikapnya. Naruko bisa merasakan kehangatan dari perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Jika bukan Sasuke, apa mungkin Itachi-nii ?" Tanya Naruko dengan penuh harap, mengharapkan jawaban 'ya' bahwa yang bertunangan dengan Hinata itu bukan kekasihnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sasori tersenyum tulus. Jawaban yang sangat diharapkan Naruko.

"Benarkah ? Kenapa kau yakin sekali ?"

"Tentu saja yakin, satu minggu yang lalu Itachi sendiri yang mengundangku untuk datang ke pertunangannya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu." Pernyataan Sasori kontan membuat Naruko terkejut,

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI SEJAK AWAL HAH ?" Teriak Naruko, teriakan yang mengetarkan bangunan bangunan di Suna.

.

.

.

"Sasori-nii cepat sedikit.." Gertak Naruko yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera sampai di Konoha. Lebih tepatnya dia ingin segera sampai di acara pertunangan Itachi dan Hinata.

"Sabarlah." Ucap Sasori. Dan mobil Sasori pun melaju kencang saat diwaktu senja. Langit berwarna jingga mengiringi keberangkatan Naruko dan Sasori ke Konoha.

.

.

.

Naruko sampai di gedung tempat diadakannya pesta pertunangan Itachi dan Hinata. Suasana didalam sana nampak begitu meriah, ayah dan ibunya juga pasti ada dalam suasana kemeriahan disana.

Tak.. Tak.. Tak suara sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih mengiringi setiap ayunan langkah kaki manjanya. Gaun selutut senada dengan sepatunya membalut tubuh ramping Naruko. Sebagian rambutnya diikat kebelakang dengan pita berwarna putih dan sisanya dibiarkan terurai. Make up yang minimalis membuat Naruko nampak begitu manis. Oow dan lihatlah pangeran bungsu Uchiha begitu terpana melihat kedatangan Naruko. Mata onyxnya mengisyaratkan kekaguman pada sosok indah yang tengah mendekat kearahnya.

Tiga langkah...

Dua langkah...

Satu langkah...

TBC.

Review please ! _/|\_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sankyuu buat reviewnya readers.**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Typo (s), abal, aneh, OOC, etc.**

**Dont like, dont read, dont flame.**

**Chapter 3.**

Naruko tepat berada di depan Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap keindahan Naruko, sementara mata biru safir Naruko menatap 'sedikit' tajam pada Sasuke.

"Teme no baka." Ujarnya, kemudian melewati Sasuke yang sedang mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kekasihnya padanya. Dengan anggun Naruko menghampiri Itachi dan Hinata.

"Itachi-nii, Hinata, umm... " Naruko menggerak-gerakkan jari lentiknya, memikirkan kata apa yang cocok diucapkan pada pasangan yang baru saja bertunangan di depannya. Apa dia harus mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang selama ini ada di dalam otaknya ? 'Itachi-nii, Hinata, ma'afkan aku sudah menuduh Hinata akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke, dan aku sudah berniat tidak akan datang ke pesta pertunangan kalian.' Bayangan Naruko saat meminta ma'af sambil berlutut didepan Itachi dan Hinata, sambil menarik-narik gaun Hinata dari bawah membuat gaun Hinata menjadi kusut, Hinata yang tidak terima gaunnya menjadi kusut gara-gara Naruko langsung menendang Naruko, dan jduukkkk... Naruko terlempar cukup jauh tepat didepan Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengharapkan hal seperti itu terjadi dikehidupannya.

"Selamat ya." Ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih Naruko." Jawab Hinata diikuti dengan senyuman manis miliknya, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Dobe kenapa kau terlambat hah ?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruko dan bertanya dengan tidak lembutnya pada Naruko,

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto ketus, menghindari jawaban yang tidak ingin dikatakannya. Naruko sungguh tidak ingin berkata jujur pada pikiran negatif yang selama ini ada di dalam otaknya.

"Jangan bilang jika kau berpikir Sasukelah yang akan bertunangan dengan Hinata, ah ?" Seringaian jahil khas Uchiha muncul dibibir tipis milik Itachi. Tentu saja itu membuat Naruko gelagapan setengah mati, ditambah Itachi bertanya dengan begitu jelas padanya di depan Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, dan Kushina. 'Ya ampun !' Batinnya. Ke empat orang tua itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi apa yang baru saja diucapkan Itachi.

"Jujur saja Naru-Hime." Desak Sasuke,

"Diam kau teme." Bisik Naruko.

"Sudah salah tidak mau mengaku." Sasuke ikut-ikutan berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kau tidak suka ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Huh.."

"Hm.. Fugaku apa kau tidak keberatan jika kau segera menggelar pesta pertunangan untuk kedua kalinya ?" Minato bertanya pada Fugaku sambil melirik dua anak SMA yang tengah saling berbisik itu. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua anak tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak, jika itu bersangkutan dengan putri semata wayangmu, Minato." Jawab Fugaku yang membuat Naruko dan Sasuke menghentikan acara bisik berbisik mereka. Tentu saja warna merah padam langsung menghiasi wajah putih Naruko. 'Apa-apan mereka ?' Batinnya malu-malu.

"Sepertinya kalian akan segera menyusulku ?" Gurau Itachi, membuat Naruko semakin blushing.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah darimu, baka aniki." Jawab Sasuke, yang langsung mendapat jetokan? gratis dari Naruko.

Gelak tawa keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha menghiasi suasana pesta pertunangan Itachi dan Hinata. Tentunya itu karena tingkah laku Naruko dan Sasuke, calon penerus Namikaze dan Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Sasuke ?" Panggil Naruko sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan, dimana Sasuke duduk disampingnya. Mata onyx Sasuke yang semula menatap keseluruhan Konoha dari atas bukit itu dengan perlahan membalas tatapan dari kekasihnya.

"Hn ?"

"Ma'af." Ucapnya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada bola mata indah di hadapannya. Senyuman tipis pun dilukis Sasuke saat mendengar permintaan ma'af dari kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Tidak apa." Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut Naruko.

"Aku memang bukan pacar yang baik, aku selalu berpikiran buruk tentangmu, aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu, ma'af Sasuke." Naruko menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah murung yang sudah pasti sangat tidak disukai Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak marah ?" Naruko kembali menatap mata Sasuke, berharap Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia tidak marah karena kelakuannya.

"Tentu saja aku marah dobe."

"Huh !" Naruko membuang muka, kecewa dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke,

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memarahiku ?"

"Aku marah, tapi aku tidak ingin memarahimu. Mendengarmu mengakui kesalahanmu itu sudah cukup untuk meredam kemarahanku."

"Sasuke..." dan kembali Naruko menatap mata onyx Sasuke, mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke membuat Naruko semakin merasa bersalah. Dia sering marah pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah membalas rasa marah Naruko. Ah dia sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Sasuke.

"Terimakasih."

"Hn."

Keduanya duduk dalam diam, mata biru safir dan mata onyx itu memperhatikan seluruh Konoha. Cukup lama mereka diam seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke,

"Naruko ?"

"Ah iya ?" Naruko memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke. Naruko mendapati wajah Sasuke sudah tepat berada di depannya. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti, sampai Naruko bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menatap dalam mata safir Naruko, dan tatapan itu tidak hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. 'Sebenarnya dia itu mau apa ?' Tanya batin Naruko yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan patah kata apapun, atau melakukan hal apapun. Hal apapun ?

'Apa dia mau... Ihihiiiiiiiii.' batin Naruko tertawa nista. Ah semoga dia bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya malam ini.

"Sasuke... Apa kau ?"

"Hn ?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruko langsung memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Naruko.

1 detik, 3 detik, 1 menit, 1 menit setengah...

'Kenapa lama sekali' batin Naruko dongkol, Naruko pun membuka kedua bola matanya. Hal pertama dan kembali yang dilihatnya adalah dua bola mata onyx keturunan Uchiha.

"Kau mengantuk Naruko ?"

Gubrak! 'TEMEEEEEE KAU...' Geram batin Naruko, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tidak menyenangkan Naruko. Sepertinya malam ini dia sudah berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku mau pulang." Dengan wajah cemberut Naruko meninggalkan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke dengan wajah tersenyum mengikuti Naruko dari belakang.

.

"Kau marah ?"

"Tidak."

"Kau marah karena aku tidak menciummu ?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah ?" Sasuke coba mendesak.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet Teme ?" Naruko membalikkan tubuhnya kearah pengemudi. Cup ! Dengar gerakan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir Naruko. 'Ciuman pertamaku...' Batin Naruko tersenyum senang.

"Jangan marah lagi." Ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hn." Angguk Naruko tersenyum senang. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Namikaze untuk mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang.

"Oh ya Sasuke, bukankah besok dilapangan dekat sekolah akan diadakan acara semacam pensi untuk menutup liburan musim panas ?"

"Hn, kau akan tampil ?"

"Hmm... Entahlah !" Naruko sedikit berpikir, jika dia datang apa dia akan tahan dengan teriakan teriakan para gadis yang mengidolakan Sasuke ? 'Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku sakit.'

"kau sendiri ?" Naruko balik bertanya. Dan dijawab dengan kedikan bahu, 'menyebalkan.' Rutuk Naruko yang mendapat jawaban tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

'Apa yang akan dilakukannya saat acara pensi nanti ?'

TBC

Review please _/|\_


End file.
